OTAKU: Requiem of the Ninja
by Umizu
Summary: Cuatro desconocidos del País del Té llegan a la aldea de Konoha causando un gran revuelo, pero no son unos mensajeros cualquiera pues ocultan más de un secreto... y traen tras de sí a dos personajes indeseables que harán lo que sea por descubrirlos.
1. Camino y Arribo

**Porque soy incapaz de quedarme tranquila unos días feriados sin inventarme toda una serie de fanfics... He aquí mi primer fanfic de Naruto X3 el primero de una serie que abarcará varios animes, la razón se verá más adelante. Está ubicado después de la primera temporada y antes de los eventos de Shippuden (ke por cierto no he visto XD pero ya no puedo aguantar esta historia que no deja de darme vueltas).**

**Este capítulo cuenta el arribo cuatro chicos muy singulares que llegan a Konoha causando un gran revuelo mientras un par de personajes indeseables les siguen de cerca, pero hay más cosas que tienen que ver con este extraño grupo que no se despejarán hasta dentro un par de capítulos.**

**-Aquí va la advertencia de derechos que dice que Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama a escepción de los nuevos personajes y una que otra habilidad que tengan-**

* * *

**OTAKU:**

**Requiem of the Ninja**

**Capítulo I**

"**Camino y Arribo"**

**En algún lugar del país del Fuego…**

El Sol relucía en la mitad de un hermoso cielo azul, las aves cantaban alegremente ocultas entre los árboles de un verde bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, era un día tranquilo y apacible…

"¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!"

… Hasta que el grito de cuatro personas que caían de un árbol se dejó escuchar espantando a todos los pájaros a cincuenta metros a la redonda. Al pie del gran vegetal se encontraba un lío de piernas, manos y capas.

"¡Baka!¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde saltas?" Gritó una voz masculina muy enojada.

"¡No fue mi culpa!¡Esta estúpida ropa no me deja moverme bien!" Contestó una voz femenina.

"¡Ay!¡Kazuma, quita tu pie de mi cara!" Habló un joven con voz profunda.

"¡Pebo bno bongbas bu bano ebn bi bobca!" Intentó decir una voz que sonaba más joven que los demás. "Ah, gracias."

"¿Daisuke, podrías quitarte de arriba de mí?… ¡¿Quién acaba de tocarme el pecho?!¡Kazuma, degenerado!"

"¡¿Pues podrías quitarte de encima?!¡Tú y el enano pesan!"

"¡No me digas enano!"

"¡¿Podrían todos quitarse de encima de MÍ?!" Gritó finalmente el de voz profunda y, haciendo acopio de fuerza bruta, empujo a los otros tres a un lado.

El joven se sentó tranquilamente mientras el resto de sus compañeros continuaban hechos un lío, sólo que ahora al revés.

"¡Minako, me aplastas!"

"¡Kazuma me aplasta a mí!"

"¡Dejen de moverse, no me dejan bajar!... ¡AHH!"

Un puño se estrelló en el rostro del chico llamado Kazuma enviándolo contra el tronco del árbol culpable de la caída.

"¡Me tocaste otra vez!¡Pervertido!"

"Mina…" Dijo el chico debajo de la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. "No respiro…"

"Ah, gomen, Dai-chan." Contestó ella bajándose del niño.

"¡Buah! Creí que moriría."

"No más que yo." Dijo el joven que parecía el mayor de los cuatro y que antes estaba debajo de todos mientras se daba un masaje en la espalda donde las piedras del suelo le habían dejado marcas.

El mayor tenía el cabello corto de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, acabado en puntas; era bastante alto y de constitución musculosa. Llevaba una capa negra de cuello alto con interior azul bordada con nubes también azules y un sombrero de paja cónico que estaba torcido. La chica, Minako, era un poco alta, de cabello castaño atado en una larga trenza hasta la cintura, piel clara y ojos dorados. El más joven, Daisuke, era más bajo que la chica, tenía el cabello café claro alborotado con las puntas teñidas de rojo y ojos café rojizo. El último chico, Kazuma, que estaba al pie del árbol comprobando que no tuviera la mandíbula rota o algo así, también era alto, aunque no tanto como el primero, de constitución más delgada que el mayor, pero igualmente fuerte, de cabello algo largo, rubio y ojos verde claro. Todos vestían de la misma manera aunque sus ropas estaban en diferentes grados de desacomodo por la caída.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Murmuró Kazuma con dificultad. "Esa loca casi me rompe la cara".

"Es tu culpa por tocarla…"

"Mori, no me ayudes." Le gruñó el chico rubio al mayor.

"¿Ustedes están bien?" Preguntó Mori al los otros dos miembros de equipo.

"Hai…" Murmuraron ambos.

"Bien… Kazuma, deja de portarte como bebé, tenemos que llegar a la Konoha antes de que termine el día…"

"Hai, hai…"

"¿Podríamos, por favor, ir por el camino en vez de los árboles?" Dijo Daisuke poniéndose en pie.

"Coincido con el enano..."

"¡Deja de llamarme así, Kazuma!"

Y así, habiendo terminado con la tranquilidad del día, el equipo continuó su viaje por tierra rumbo a Konohagakure no Sato.

"Sigo sin saber por qué tenemos que usar estas cosas ridículas…" Mencionó la joven de la trenza tirando de su capa. "Parecemos miembros de Akatsuki…"

"Oye, si vamos a estar en este mundo al menos hay que aprovechar y divertirnos. No todos los días podemos ser shinobis…" Dijo Daisuke alegremente.

"No somos shinobis, Dai-chan, y no creo que parecer un grupo de renegados de rango S buscados en todos los países de este mundo sea divertido." Le riñó la joven.

"A Mori y Kaze-kun les gustan, ¿verdad?"

Los susodichos, que parecían bastante interesados en la forma de las nubes, carraspearon disimuladamente, dando a entender que tampoco les gustaban, pero no querían quitarle la ilusión al chico.

"Mina, mejor deja de invocar a los de Akatsuki, suficientes problemas tenemos con los del País del Té, este viajecito a Konoha y nuestras propias habilidades como para tener un grupo de locos tras nosotros." Dijo el mayor poniendo fin a la discusión.

Mina compuso una expresión de enfado.

"Bien, pero si cuando lleguemos a la aldea nos lanzan encima a todos los escuadrones de ANBU no será mi culpa."

"Cierto, será culpa del enano." Concluyó Kazuma mirando a Daisuke de reojo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"¡No soy enano!"

"Claro… y por eso a tus 14 años sigues midiendo lo mismo que cuando tenías 12…"

"Mori-kun…"

"Kazuma, ya déjalo…"

"Hai…"

Mori se llevó una mano a la sien viendo venir un dolor de cabeza. Eran demasiados problemas los que tenían sumado al hecho de que, después de un mes, seguían sin saber cómo volver a su hogar… y que tenía que actuar como papá de aquel trío problema.

"Ne, Takashi-san." Le susurró Minako dulcemente llamándolo por su nombre real, mientras Kazuma y Daisuke se sacaban la lengua mutuamente. "No te abrumes tanto, es sólo una misión más. Cuando volvamos al País del Té lo intentaremos de nuevo."

"Si tan sólo supiéramos cómo terminamos aquí…" Contestó el joven con la mirada ausente.

-----

**Konohagakure no Sato**

En la aldea de la hoja sí que reinaba la tranquilidad. Sin ningún niño rubio que correteara por ahí ni un heredero de un clan extinto que buscara venganza, los días pasaban en relativa calma. Desde un alto edificio, una voluptuosa mujer rubia disfrutaba de esos minutos de tranquilidad tomando sake antes de ponerse con sus tareas de ese día.

"¡Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade dejó su vaso de sake en el escritorio y frunció el seño, en verdad era demasiado pedir una temporada tranquila en Konoha. Una joven mujer de cabello corto abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en el despacho con expresión alarmada.

"Shizune, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó la Hokage preocupada.

"¡Encontraron a miembros de Akatsuki peleando cerca de la entrada de la aldea!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Se alarmó la sannin poniéndose en pie, tirando la silla de paso.

"Hai, los guardias de la entrada dijeron que vieron una gran bola de fuego y se dirigieron al lugar del que venía. Vieron a seis Akatsukis peleando entre ellos…"

Antes de que la Hokage pudiera reaccionar, una tercera persona entró a la habitación. Vestía de negro y llevaba una máscara.

"Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama, hemos capturado a cuatro de los sujetos." Dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?" Se sorprendió Shizune.

"Hai, estaban débiles y no opusieron mucha resistencia." Contestó.

"¿No eran seis?" Cuestionó Tsunade.

"Hai. Los otros dos escaparon al ver llegar al escuadrón ANBU, pero logramos identificarlos como Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame."

La Hokage parecía estupefacta, era demasiada información para ser procesada en tan pocos segundos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Seis Akatsukis habían sido descubiertos luchando entre ellos no lejos de la entrada de Konoha, un escuadrón ANBU había arribado y capturado a cuatro de ellos mientras los otros dos, Itachi y el renegado del País del Agua, habían escapado.

"Bien, bien… ¿Y quienes son esos cuatro?"

"No sabemos, Tsunade-sama." Contestó el ANBU. "Sus rostros no aparecen en ninguna orden de arresto de ningún país que se conozca."

"Que extraño…" Mencionó Shizune.

Era bien conocido que la Organización Akatsuki se conformaba por criminales de alto rango de diferentes países.

"Uhm… Llévenlos a una sala de interrogatorio. Díganle a Morino que se encargue de ellos." Ordenó Tsunade esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

"Ha… Hai…" Dijo el hombre extrañado y algo temeroso. "Uh… Una cosa más, uno de los prisioneros está inconsciente… ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?"

"Llévenlo al hospital, lo revisaré yo misma."

"Hai." El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Tsunade-sama… ¿En verdad cree que esté bien encargarle esto a 'él'?" Murmuró Shizune espantada.

"Morino les sacará las respuestas en la mitad de tiempo. Avísame cuando tengan algo."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

La mujer salió presurosa de la oficina dejando a la Hokage. Esta suspiró resignadamente y compuso una expresión de extrañeza. Hacía un tiempo que Uzumaki Naruto había dejado la aldea con su nuevo maestro, Jiraiya ¿Por qué razón habría vuelto Akatsuki a Konoha?

-----

Mori, Daisuke y Minako se encontraban en una habitación oscura… amarrados espalda con espalda y amordazados, para gran alivio de los chicos que no tenían que escuchar los reclamos de su compañera que no dejaba de agitarse y murmurar cosas ininteligibles. La joven era incapaz de estar en una misma posición tanto tiempo, acostumbrada siempre a ir a su aire. Mori estaba serio, con expresión de ultratumba, al parecer era el único que tenía una cierta idea de lo que les esperaba en aquella sala que parecía hecha para interrogatorios, tenía una mejor vista que sus compañeros y podía notar la serie de artefactos que colgaban de las paredes. Daisuke estaba pálido y no dejaba de temblar, la oscuridad y el encierro le sentaban fatal, era un niño hiperactivo y amante del aire libre por lo que odiaba los lugares tan cerrados… y le temía a la oscuridad.

"Bina… Bori-bkun…" Intentó decir el niño entre la tela que tenía en la boca. Ambos se giraron para mirarlo. "Bengo biedo…"

Mina dejó de tirar y patalear al entender lo que su amigo les decía. Como pudo, movió una de sus manos de entre las cuerdas y tomó la él, Mori hizo lo mismo, ambos brindándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

"_Daisuke se ve muy mal, no debería empeorarlo diciéndoles lo que nos espera, pero si no lo hago estarán indefensos…" _Pensó Mori temeroso.

"_Dai-chan está muy asustado, mejor me guardo el sermón para cuando salgamos de esta…" _Pensó Mina positivamente. _"Argh… ¡Les dije que estos estúpidos trajes nos traerían problemas!"_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar un gran rayo de luz que cegó a los tres chicos. Una silueta se interpuso, abarcando el marco de la puerta casi en su totalidad. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza con la placa distintiva de Konoha, usaba una larga gabardina y botas de aspecto rudo. Los tres tragaron saliva sonoramente abriendo los ojos como platos. Frente a ellos se encontraba el comandante de la división de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU: Morino Ibiki.

"_Ya valimos…"_ Fue el pensamiento de los tres.

-----

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Si, es corto... demasiado para mi gusto, pero tenía que quedar así. Lo importante comienza en el segundo y tercer capítulo donde se resolverán un par de dudas y se crearán más XD Ya tengo el segundo donde descubrirán cómo este nuevo equipo terminó en una situación tan puntiaguda y la pequeña pelea que se libró, pero como soy mala no lo pondré hasta que no terminé el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia X3 Y tengo que buscarme un par de pobres inocentes que me hagan compañía en estas pequeñas notas al comienzo y final de cada capítulo n.n Se aceptan sugerencias... pensaba en Itachi para el puesto *¬*... jajaja**

**Ojalá disfruten leyendo esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió mientras dormía en una clase de matemáticas jajajaja Los veré en el siguiente episodio... oh, y les dejo un pequeño avance:**

**"Ataque y Confusión"**

_"¡Baka!"_

_"¡Teme!"_

_"¿Te digo a quiénes se parecen?"_

_"No..."_

_-_

_"Díganme que no es cierto..."_

_Kazuma soltó una palabrota._

_-_

_"Se ha_ _activado solo..."_

_"¿Qué clase de Doujutsu es ese?"_

_-_

_"Daisuke, haz 'esa técnica', yo te cubro." Le dijo a su compañero cuando se hubieron alejado algunos pasos. "No estamos lejos de Konoha, será una buena señal."_

_"¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

_-_

_"Tsukuyomi."_

_"¡Kazuma!"_

_-_

_"Kisame."_

_"Hai, Itachi-sama."_

_-_

_"¿Okasan?"_

_"Creo que prefería_ _anciana..."_

_-_

_"Resumiendo…" Dijo el hombre. "No son Akatsukis, pero visten igual que ellos." Daisuke iba abrir la boca para decir que su color era azul y no rojo, pero Minako consiguió tirarse encima de él para callarlo. "Traían un mensaje desde el País del Té para la Hokage de Konoha, pero no lo tienen en este momento." Esta vez fue Minako quien iba a agregar que Kazuma, que estaba ausente, era quien llevaba la carta cuando Daisuke le dio un cabezazo para que no dijera nada. "Y cuando venían se toparon accidentalmente con dos miembros 'verdaderos' de Akatsuki y fueron atacados por ellos." Mori se mordió la lengua para no decir algo que hiciera al líder del escuadrón estamparlo contra la pared… de nuevo. "¿Me equivoco?"_

_-_

_"Puede que haya habido un error..."_


	2. Ataque y Confusión

**Umi: Porque soy débil... oh, si... taan débil... dije ke no iba publicar esto hasta que terminara el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia...**

**Sasuke: En la que sí tiene reviews ¬¬**

**Umi: Calla!!! T.T No hago esto por lo reviews sino por la satisfacción de una historia bien hecha!!!! *-* Ignoren a Sasuke, está enojado porke él y Naruto no van salir hasta dentro de muchos capítulos, pero el resto de nuestros shinobis favoritos si saldrán muy pronto n.n**

**-Aquí iba algo, estoy segura, pero no recuerdo que...-**

**

* * *

****OTAKU:**

**Requiem of the Ninja**

**Capítulo II**

"**Ataque y Confusión"**

**Hospital de Konoha**

Kazuma abrió los ojos topándose con un techo blanco, al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de algunos aparatos que medían sus signos vitales. Sentía su cuerpo algo pesado, pero lo peor era su cabeza que no dejaba de enviarle una sucesión de imágenes inconexas de su vida antes y después de llegar a aquel lugar provocándole mareos y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era como despertar de una pesadilla y saber que todo aquello había ocurrido en verdad.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_

-----

**Una hora antes…**

Kazuma y Minako discutían casi a gritos mientras Mori y Daisuke, algunos pasos más atrás, los miraban con cara de circunstancias. ¿La razón? Ella le había reclamado el que la tocara y él la había llamado de esa manera que ella odiaba tanto, por lo que llevaban diez minutos lanzándose insultos y diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

"¡Para ti la vida es muy fácil!¡Nunca te preocupas por nada!" Gritaba Kazuma.

"¡¿Tú que sabes de mi vida?!¡Te la pasas provocando a la gente y molestándola sólo para que te presten a tención!" Gritaba Minako.

"¡Superficial!"

"¡Insufrible!"

"¡Baka!"

"¡Dobe!"

"¡Teme!"

"¡Baka!"

Mori los miraba con expresión de no saber si reírse o darles un buen zape en la cabeza mientras a Daisuke le daba un tic en el ojo. El grupo entero andaba por el camino Konoha casi tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de un par de sombras que los seguían entre los árboles. Los gritos de Minako y Kazuma sumado a las curiosas capas que llevaban habían atraído la atención de los últimos dos sujetos que habrían deseado.

"¿Te digo a quiénes se parecen?" Le preguntó el niño al mayor.

"No." Contestó este llevando su mano a la cara sin saber qué hacer con aquellos dos.

"Mo… Mori-kun…"

"Uhm…"

"¿Qué es esa secuencia de sellos que están haciendo?"

"¡¿Qué?! Mierda… _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

La pareja había llegado al límite de su discusión, como siempre, pero esta vez sí que iban a terminar por las manos.

"_¡Katon: Gokak…!"_ Comenzaron Minako y Kazuma a la vez antes de ser detenidos por dos Mori que los empujaron contra el suelo.

El joven había logrado hacer la técnica con la suficiente rapidez para lanzarse a sí mismo y a un clon contra sus compañeros y detenerlos a tiempo.

"¡¿Se han vuelto locos?!" Les gritaron, coléricos, ambos Mori.

"¡MORI-KUN!"

Los cuatro, Kazuma, Mina y los dos Mori, voltearon sólo para ver a Daisuke atrapado entre el suelo y un sujeto que le apuntaba con una enorme espada envuelta en vendas. Era alto y debajo de la curiosa capa y el sombrero que llevaba se podían apreciar unos rasgos faciales sumamente extraños y una piel azulosa que recordaban a un tiburón.

"¿Cómo conocen esa técnica?" Susurró una voz detrás de ellos que les puso los pelos de punta.

Al mirar se toparon con otro hombre alto, vestido con una capa negra con bordado de nubes muy similar a la que llevaban ellos, pero en rojo, y un sombrero cónico de paja. Sólo atinaron a ver sus ojos de color rojo y con unas marcas en el centro… un Sharingan.

"Díganme que no es cierto…" Dijo Minako con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kazuma soltó una palabrota.

"Tenían que usar esa condenada técnica…" Les murmuraron los Mori.

"¡AAHH!"

El grito de Daisuke los distrajo del hombre quien lanzó un kunai contra la réplica que estaba sobre Minako haciéndola desaparecer. Unos metros atrás, Daisuke había sido tocado por la espada mientras intentaba escapar del otro sujeto absorbiendo gran cantidad de chakra del niño. La joven, viéndose con más libertad para moverse se levantó de un saltó esquivando un segundo kunai, aterrizando en el tronco de un árbol cercano y pegándose a él con ayuda del chakra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la mirada dorada de Minako se convirtió en azul mientras aparecían tres comas alrededor de su pupila idénticas al Sharingan.

Con toda la velocidad de la que fueron capaces, Mori y Kazuma, aprovechando la mínima distracción del hombre, dieron un salto hasta llegar con Daisuke y el hombre de la espada, sin darse cuenta del cambio en los ojos de su amiga.

Mori, kunai en mano, se lanzó contra el extraño mientras Kazuma tomaba al niño y lo alejaba.

"Dai, Dai… ¿Estás bien?"

"S… Si… Sólo me sorprendió cuando absorbió mi chakra." Contestó con el ceño fruncido viendo como Mori mantenía a raya la espada con el kunai y trataba de golpear a su oponente. Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo en ayuda de su compañero.

En el árbol, Minako miraba horrorizada el a su oponente mientras que el otro miraba interesado los ojos de ellas que eran una copia casi exacta del mismo con excepción del color que era azul.

"_Mierda, mierda…"_ Pensaba la joven._ "Se ha activado solo, es la primera vez que pasa…"_

"_¿Qué clase de Doujutsu es ese?"_ Pensaba el hombre. _"Tiene la forma del Sharingan, pero eso es imposible…"_

Kazuma, Daisuke y Mori estaban teniendo muchos problemas con el hombre tiburón que lograba mantenerlos a raya con su gran espada que absorbía chakra aunque se veían que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades. El rubio fingió un ataque frontal contra su enemigo mientras Mori lo atacaba por un costado y Daisuke por arriba, pero el espadachín, sonriendo sarcásticamente, tomó a Kazuma del cuello de la capa y lo lanzó contra el más chico mandándolos a volar muy lejos mientras daba un corte lateral al mayor que recibió el golpe casi de lleno de no ser por que interpuso el kunai evitando así que la espada lo desgarrara, pero no que absorbiera una gran cantidad de chakra, la fuerza del ataque lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol.

"Itachi-sama, ¿qué hace?" Le gritó al hombre que permanecía quieto en una lucha de miradas con la joven de la trenza instándolo a moverse.

"¡Peleas con nosotros, pececito!" Le gritó Kazuma lanzándose contra él, seguido de Daisuke.

Minako, reaccionando ante la voz, sacó un kunai de entre sus ropas y lo lanzó en contra de Uchiha Itachi para tratar de escapar hacia sus compañeros. La acción no tomó desprevenido al hombre que esquivó el arma aparentemente sin moverse y saltó, cortando el paso de la joven que había saltado hacia otro árbol, la tomó del cuello y aterrizó limpiamente manteniéndola a varios centímetros del suelo. La miró como si jamás en su vida hubiera visto antes a un ser humano. No podía percibir nada con su Sharingan. No había logrado ver la sucesión de movimientos que había usado su oponente, si los había esquivado era porque, a pesar de ser rápidos, no ofrecían ninguna dificultad para alguien de su nivel. Tampoco podía percibir su chakra ni saber qué clase de jutsu era ese.

La joven llevó sus manos al brazo que la sostenía intentando zafarse del agarre, pero le era imposible, se estaba quedando sin aire y no podía gritar para pedir ayuda a sus compañeros. El Uchiha acercó su rostro al de él para ver más de cerca sus ojos y activó la forma más avanzada del Sharingan. Los ojos de Minako repitieron, como un espejo, la forma del Mangekyo Sharingan anulando al instante el genjutsu que estaba a punto de activar dejando al hombre casi pasmado.

Kazuma intentaba por todos los medios pasar al espadachín para ir en ayuda de su amiga. Era la peor situación en la que se habían visto desde que llegaran a aquel lugar y no estaban preparados ni de lejos para afrontarla. Ese hombre, que sabía que era Hoshigaki Kisame, les estaba dando una paliza, y ni siquiera había usado una técnica ninja.

"Daisuke, haz 'esa técnica', yo te cubro." Le dijo a su compañero cuando se hubieron alejado algunos pasos. "No estamos lejos de Konoha, será una buena señal."

El niño no lo dudó un instante y comenzó con una secuencia de sellos que al renegado le parecieron bastante familiares, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir viendo porque el otro chico se le fue prácticamente encima. Esos dos mocosos le estaban causando una gran molestia. Estaba a punto de dar un certero golpe al chico suicida cuando se paró en seco al ver el jutsu del niño.

"_¡Katon:__ Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

Daisuke dio un gran salto antes de soltar una enorme bola de fuego hacia el cielo que fue vista hasta la aldea de Konoha. Los dos guardias de la entrada no tardaron en dar la alarma.

La técnica hizo olvidar a Itachi, por un momento, a la joven que sostenía para mirar hacia el niño que seguía lanzando fuego desde su boca. ¡¿Quién demonios eran esos sujetos?! La pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Una estrella se dirigió hacia él quien interpuso fácilmente un kunai evitando el golpe. Un par de descubrimientos tan sorprendentes no eran suficiente para tomarlo desprevenido aún con su Sharingan inutilizado. Kazuma apareció de un saltó, lanzándose directamente hacia el Uchiha. Este soltó Minako que cayó, respirando muy agitadamente, y se apartó del camino del ojiverde quien se interpuso entre él y Minako.

"¡No me importa que tan fuerte seas, Uchiha, pero a ella no la vuelves a tocar!" Rugió Kazuma mirándolo asesinamente.

Itachi enarcó una ceja.

"Baka." Susurró Minako detrás de él. "Les dije que estas cosas nos traerían problemas…" Y no lo decía sólo por sus ropas.

"No te metas." Dijo el hombre mirando a Kazuma con su Magekyo Sharingan activado nuevamente. _"Tsukuyomi."_

Medio segundo después, Kazuma gritó como si lo hubieran lanzado al pozo más profundo del infierno llevando sus manos a la cabeza como si así pudiera deshacer las terribles ilusiones de las que era víctima.

"¡Kazuma!"

Minako se interpuso entre el Sharingan y su amigo, sus ojos, que habían vuelto a su color natural al perder contacto visual con Itachi, se volvieron nuevamente azules tomando la forma del Mangekyo. El hombre llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo, retrocediendo un paso. El rechazo de la técnica había provocado un dolor agudo en su ojo. Aprovechando una oportunidad que no volvería a tener, Minako se lanzó contra él con un kunai en cada mano. Este la esquivó fácilmente, al igual que la serie de golpes que comenzó a lanzar en su contra.

Daisuke y Mori, nuevamente consciente después del golpe contra el árbol que casi había partido a la mitad a los dos, peleaban con Kisame quien no tenía ninguna dificultad, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de su juego.

Tan concentrados estaban los jóvenes de azul intentado asestar un golpe decente a sus oponentes que no se dieron cuenta de varios shinobis que se dirigían a su dirección hasta que fue tarde. Sin mucha dificultad, Itachi hizo tropezar a Mina para después dar un gran saltó hacia atrás, la joven castaña fue atrapada por una red que cayó sobre ella. Más atrás, Kisame esquivó los ataques simultáneos de los dos chicos quienes chocaron, unas finas cuerdas se enrollaron en torno a ambos dejándolos inmóviles mientras el hombre tiburón sonreía socarronamente y se reunía con su compañero.

De entre los árboles surgieron varios equipos de hombres enmascarados que iban contra ellos.

"Kisame…" Murmuró Itachi.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." Contestó Hoshigaki captando la indirecta, ambos desapareciendo de la escena en una nube de humo no sin una última mirada que Itachi dirigiera al grupo, ahora preso, especialmente a la joven de la trenza. _"Ya nos veremos nuevamente…"_ Pensó el Uchiha.

-----

**Hospital de Konoha**

El joven frunció el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido, al menos hasta que aquel sujeto lo había metido en aquella ilusión… que de ilusión no había tenido tanto. Fue cuando, de entre la confusión de su mente y la debilidad de su cuerpo, su cerebro le dio una vaga señal de reconocimiento.

"_¿Estoy… de vuelta?"_ Pensó al recordar una situación similar cuando era más pequeño en la que también estaba en una cama mirando un techo blanco.

"Ahora que estás consiente podrás responder algunas preguntas." Dijo una voz de mujer que al joven le sonaba de algo.

Giró la cabeza distinguiendo una figura femenina de cabello rubio aunque algo borrosa.

"¿Okasan?" Preguntó el joven intentando enfocar mejor.

La mujer frunció el ceño y lo miró asesinamente.

"Creo que prefería anciana…" Dijo la mujer con un tic en el ojo.

"Tsunade-sama… Llámeme loca, pero este niño no parece un criminal y menos un miembro de Akatsuki." Dijo otra mujer de cabello corto a un lado de la primera.

Kazuma también frunció el ceño.

"No soy un niño…" Cuando su mente reaccionó al nombre. "¿Tsunade?¿Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato?"

"¿Sabes quién soy, niño?"

"Ha… Hai… Traíamos un mensaje del Señor Feudal de la Aldea Chai para usted…" Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de que el cansancio lo obligara a caer nuevamente inconsciente.

Las dos mujeres se miraron confusas, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-----

**Sala de Interrogatorios**

Mori era sostenido del cuello de su capa a varios centímetros de suelo por un muy molesto Morino Ibiki. Los tres amigos seguían amarrados del torso, rodillas y pies, pero les habían quitado la mordaza para facilitar el interrogatorio. El pelinegro, al ser el mayor y, aparentemente, líder del equipo, era quien recibía la atención.

"Resumiendo…" Dijo el hombre. "No son Akatsukis, pero visten igual que ellos." Daisuke iba abrir la boca para decir que su color era azul y no rojo, pero Minako consiguió tirarse encima de él para callarlo. "Traían un mensaje desde el País del Té para la Hokage de Konoha, pero no lo tienen en este momento." Esta vez fue Minako quien iba a agregar que Kazuma, que estaba ausente, era quien llevaba la carta cuando Daisuke le dio un cabezazo para que no dijera nada. "Y cuando venían se toparon accidentalmente con dos miembros 'verdaderos' de Akatsuki y fueron atacados por ellos." Mori se mordió la lengua para no decir algo que hiciera al líder del escuadrón estamparlo contra la pared… de nuevo. "¿Me equivoco?"

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Pasemos a la carta." El hombre sonrió peligrosamente.

"Es… La tiene otro compañero." Contestó Mori.

"¿Quién?¿Uno de ellos?" Dijo volteando a ver a Minako y Daisuke que se quedaron de piedra ante la penetrante mirada de él.

"No, nuestro compañero que estaba inconsciente." Agregó rápidamente el chico para evitar que Morino la tomara con los otros dos. Éste lo miró de una manera que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-----

**Hospital de Konoha**

Tsunade miraba al chico nuevamente inconsciente sobre la camilla. Presentaba los mismos síntomas de Kakashi y Sasuke aquella vez que llegó a Konoha para tomar el cargo de Hokage, si mal no recordaba, ambos habían sido víctimas de una técnica de Uchiha Itachi…

"Tsunade-sama." La interrumpió Shizune en sus cavilaciones. "Encontré esto entre las ropas que llevaba el chico." Dijo entregándole un pergamino.

La Hokage miró el armario donde se guardaban los objetos personales de los pacientes, ahora abierto. Dentro colgaba una capa negra con azul.

"Puede que haya habido un error…" Se dijo la mujer abriendo el pergamino y comenzando a leer. "… ¡¿Qué cosa?!" Gritó con sorpresa un rato después que hubo terminado de leer el mensaje.

"¿Tsunade-sama?"

"Tsk… Vaya lío… Shizune, llévame a donde tienen a los otros tres. Esto fue un gran malentendido."

"Hai."

-----

**De vuela en la tortura… ehm, interrogatorio…**

Morino miraba con malos ojos al menor del equipo. Habían pasado al tema de las capas parecidas a las de Akatsuki que llevaban los chicos. En eso estaban cuando a Mori y Minako se les ocurrió ver feamente a Daisuke quien era el culpable de que llevaran esas capas puestas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ANBU que soltó a Mori, quien cayó como un costal al suelo, y centró su atención en el niño. A punto estaba de tomarlo a él del cuello cuando se abrió la puerta.

Una voluptuosa mujer rubia de ojos café claro entró en la habitación.

"Hokage-sama." Dijo Morino respetuosamente.

"… Tsu… Tsunade-sama…" Dijeron Minako y Mori a la vez, sorprendidos de ver a la mujer en persona.

"¡Tsunade-obachan!" Gritó Daisuke casi histéricamente.

A la Sannin le dio nuevamente un tic en el ojo centrando su atención en el niño.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Preguntó amenazadoramente.

Minako volvió a tirarse encima del niño cuando vio que este iba volver a abrir la boca y miró a la Hokage riendo nerviosamente.

"No le haga caso, Tsunade-sama…" Comentó la chica.

Esta les miró de mala manera.

"Morino, déjelos en libertad." Ordenó la mujer.

"¿Qué… Qué cosa?"

"¿No oye bien? Que los suelte." Repitió para después mirar al grupo y alzar el pergamino que llevaba en la mano. "Tienen un par de cosas que explicarme."

Los tres amigos se miraron con espanto. Si tenían que escoger entre quedarse a soportar la tortura psicológica de Morino o irse a soportar el mal carácter de la vieja lo tenían muy claro…

-----

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Umi: Y nuevamente dejó la cosa cortada a la mitad X3**

**Shikamaru: Tsk... que problemática eres ¿por qué no escribes todo de una vez en lugar de dejarlo en suspenso?**

**Umi: Porque así es más divertido n.n**

**Sasuke: Por eso no te dejaron reviews...**

**Umi: Calla!!! T.T... En fin, aquí están los dos pobres inocentes que le harán compañia a la autora, pero estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar a Sasuke por Naruto que al menos él no hiere mis sentimientos ¬¬**

**Shikamaru: Pero da más problemas...**

**Umi: Si, lo sé... Pero Itachi estaba ocupado y no se me ocurrió nadie más u.u... Bueno ojalá que les vaya gustando la historia aunque paresca un tanto extraña y tirada por los pelos ¿Qué clase de habilidades posee el Grupo Problema?¿Cómo es que concoen esas técnicas?¿Qué hacían Itachi y Kisame andando por el bosque?¿Qué querrá el Señor Feudal para mandar a cuatro personas a entregar una simple carta?**

**Sasuke: ¿Y qué es esa tontería de nombre de la Aldea Chai?**

**Umi: Calla!!! ¬¬ Si se llama País del Té es claro que sus aldeas tengan nombres de té, pero habría sido demasiado bizarro ponerle Aldea Té Verde o Té de Manzanilla o algún otro nombre extraño de otro té, el té chai me pareció el más adecuado, jeje. Si CLAMP usó nombres de autos para Rayearth yo voy a usar nombres de tés para mis aldeas ¬¬ Y ya deja de molestar o te cambio por Itachi... Shika, te toca (le pasa un papel).**

**Shikamaru: Mendokusai... Esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en el siguiente capítulo titulado "Explicaciones" se dará a conocer la razón de la visita del grupo a Konoha... Vaya, al fin...**

**Umi: No hagas comentarios ¬¬**

**Shikamaru: ¬¬U... Y el misterioso contenido de la carta, esperen la aparición de otros personajes conocidos y una noticia que pondrá de cabeza las vidas de nuestros nuevos protagonistas (más de lo que ya están) y de todos los shinobis de Konoha... Ya es todo... (Bostezo)**

**Umi: Ne, arigato Shika-kun n.n Nos veremos en una semana...**

**Sasuke: A ver si está vez si te dejan reviews...**

**Umi: Buahh!!! Calla T.T...**


	3. Explicaciones

**Umi: Perdón, perdón!!! Tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad y no me me podía tomar el tiempo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Sasuke: Ni porke hora si te dejaron un review...**

**Umi: Calla!!! (le da un reglazo con la regla T) Bueno no hay mucho que decir ya que no se me ocurren más excusas ¡¡¡Shikamaru, el disclaimer!!! (Le da un papel)**

**Shikamaru: Tsk... Que problemas das... Como saben, los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecemos a esta trastornada sino a Kishimoto-san (gracias al de alla arriba), ella nos usa sin ningún fin lucrativo y sólo para desperdiciar su tiempo y hacer creer a sus papás que sí está haciendo tarea... (Umi le mete una bola de papeles en la boca)**

**Umi: ¡¡¡Disfruten el capi y ahí me dicen si le entendieron!!! n.n**

****

* * *

OTAKU:

Requiem of the Ninja

Capítulo III

"Explicaciones"

Tsunade, sentada tras su escritorio en su oficina, observaba con ojo crítico a los tres chicos frente a ella, Shizune estaba de pie a su lado, pero no eran las únicas, otras cuatro personas estaban presentes, tres hombres y una mujer, que se habían unido a la comitiva que escoltaba a la Godaime y los tres capturados a quienes habían llevado casi arrastrando y con cara de muertos en vida a la torre de los Hokages, en otras palabras, estaban de metiches.

La Sannin observó detenidamente a cada uno. Les habían hecho quitarse las capas negras con azul y ahora se veía la razón de que las usaran. Los tres llevaban la misma camiseta blanca con una inscripción cuyo significado no alcanzaban a comprender. El mayor llevaba un pantalón verde estilo militar con varios bolsillos y botas negras. La chica un pantalón azul algo desteñido y roto en algunas partes, no se sabía si seguía alguna moda o una declaración de intenciones, y tenis negros de aspecto cómodo, en la cintura tenía un pequeño bolso café. El niño, que parecía tener unos doce años, llevaba shorts verdes holgados que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla y tenis deportivos de color blanco, llevaba la misma bolsa en la cintura, pero a la espalda. Vestidos así parecían unos civiles más con excepción de que en los bolsillos del mayor y los bolsos cafés de los otros dos habían encontrado una serie de armas propias de un shinobi: kunais, bombas de humo, pergaminos y un largo etcétera.

Los tres permanecían en silencio y casi sin moverse. Se les habían puesto los ojos como platos al ver entrar en escena a los otros cuatro personajes que en ese momento no podían ver porque estaban algunos pasos detrás de ellos, cosa que los ponía aún más nerviosos. Estar ahí era peor que las veces que habían sido llamados a la oficina del director de su escuela que tenía fama de iracundo.

"Encontré el mensaje que tenía su amigo." Dijo finalmente Tsunade mostrándoles el pergamino.

"¡¿Kaze-kun?!¡¿En dónde está?!¡¿Está bien?!" Preguntó Daisuke adelantándose como siempre.

"La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo." Contestó la mujer mirando al niño de mala manera. "Antes que nada ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Ohmura Takashi." Dijo Mori.

"Matsuki Minako."

"Naito Daisuke, nuestro compañero es Hiyama Kazuma."

Tsunade enarcó una ceja. Ninguno de los nombres le sonaba de nada.

"¿De qué clan son?"

Los chicos se miraron extrañados por la pregunta.

"De ninguno." Contestó Mori.

"Hmp… Son del País del Té, ¿cierto?" Los tres asintieron, la mujer sonrió burlonamente. "Pero al parecer en su aldea no los quieren mucho…" A los tres les salió una gota en la cabeza.

"Jeje, pues verá, es una historia muy graciosa…" Comenzó a decir Daisuke con una mano en la cabeza.

"Ya sé esa historia." Lo interrumpió Tsunade alzando nuevamente el pergamino. "Lo que no entiendo es cómo unos mocosos como ustedes pudieron causar tantos problemas."

"Hey, no fuimos nosotros, fueron aquellos sujetos." Dijo Minako indignada. La Sannin la miró como a un piojo.

"… Si van a pasar una temporada aquí lo primero que quiero que sepan es que no toleraré ningún comportamiento violento dentro de la aldea."

Los amigos se quedaron en cero… ¿Pasar una temporada en Konoha? La Hokage sonrió nuevamente y le lanzó a Mori el pergamino donde venía escrita la carta de parte del Señor Feudal de la Aldea Chai, de donde los chicos venían. Mori comenzó a leer con una expresión indescifrable, al terminar parecía que le iba dar un ataque.

"Mori-kun, ¿qué dice la carta del viejo?" Preguntó Daisuke no pudiendo aguantar la espera.

Minako le arrebató el pergamino y lo puso frente a ella y Daisuke para leerlo. Conforme terminaban su lectura, las caras de ambos se iban tornando de indignadas a furiosas y después a un desconcierto total para finalmente terminar ambos con un tic en la ceja.

"¿Qué…?¡¿Qué cosa…?!"

"Mina-chan…" Temiendo por su integridad física, Daisuke se alejó varios pasos de la chica que tenía un aura asesina. Mori aún no reaccionaba.

"… ¡¡¡KAZUMA!!!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sólo queriendo tener al rubio frente a ella para estrangularlo. "¡Yo lo mato!" Agregó tronándose los nudillos.

En el hospital, Kazuma se despertó sintiéndose algo desubicado y con la mirada ausente y estornudó.

Daisuke miraba a su compañera con cara de circunstancias, los adultos con cara de espanto por la terrible cantidad de chakra de la chica y Mori simplemente se había cruzado de brazos. Finalmente puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y apretó con fuerza en un punto exacto. Minako calló inconsciente siendo sostenida por el pelinegro.

"Discúlpela, Hokage-sama, se exalta con mucha facilidad." Dijo el chico calmadamente. "Yo me hago cargo de que no causen problemas." Miró a Daisuke significativamente. Este se hizo el desentendido.

"Ne… Mendokusai…" Susurró el niño rascándose la cabeza captando la atención de uno de los adultos de atrás que llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha, parecía algo pagada de sí misma, todo había adquirido sentido después de leer el mensaje, bastante largo, pero lleno de beneficios, no creía tener ningún incoveniente para controlar a aquel grupo problema, como los llamaba el Señor Feudal de Chai en su carta. Después de pensarlo detenidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que esos niños en verdad podrían ser de alguna ayuda, al fin y al cabo seguían algo faltos de personal, y si a eso le sumaba las compensaciones… Era prácticamente una ganga. Volvió a sonreír casi amablemente. A los dos chicos les salió una gota de sudor.

"Quiero verlos a ustedes y sus amigos conscientes mañana aquí mismo." Dijo con una voz casi dulce que les dio escalofríos. "Esperen afuera a que termine con unos asuntos."

"Ha… Hai, Hokage-sama…" Contestó Mori.

Al ver que no se movían, Tsunade les hizo una seña con la mano para que salieran, aunque más parecía que le estaba dando la orden a un perro. Captando la indirecta, los tres, Mori cargando a Minako, se dispusieron a salir del despacho, pero al girar quedaron frente a frente con las otras cuatro personas que los miraban escrutadoramente. Daisuke sonrió nerviosamente y a Mori le salió una gota en la cabeza, los dos con cara de no saber qué hacer. Finalmente rodearon al grupo evitando darles la espalda y salieron a todo lo correr de la oficina.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Inquirió uno de los hombres de cabello plateado con la banda de Konoha tapando uno de sus ojos y una máscara tapando el resto de su cara. El único ojo visible era negro.

"Esos, Kakashi, son nuestros nuevos Shinobis."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron los cuatro al unísono aunque sin armar tanto escándalo.

Tsunade volvió a sonreír, muy pagada de sí misma. A Shizune la salió una gota en la frente y rió nerviosamente.

-----

_A la venerable Godaime Hokage Tsunade:_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por lo problemas que esta misiva, junto a sus portadores, pueda causarle a usted y su aldea, pero mi persona se encuentra en una situación un tanto desesperada y he debido solicitar vuestra ayuda. Para facilitar la explicación del problema que nos aqueja a mi persona y al pueblo de Chai debo comenzar con ciertos acontecimientos que comenzaron hará cosa de un mes aproximadamente._

_Nuestro pueblo ha sido objeto de acoso y saqueamiento por parte de grupos de bandidos desde que pueda recordar, no causaban pérdidas excesivas estos ataques a nuestra economía pues es bien sabido lo rica que es nuestra aldea en recursos, pero los habitantes de mi amado pueblo ya no podían soportar esta situación que se venía repitiendo desde tiempos antiguos. Nuestra salvación, si es que se puede referir a ese grupo problema como tal, llegó en la forma de cuatro jóvenes extranjeros que había pedido asilo hacía una par de días en un hogar de las afueras del pueblo. Nos sorprendieron con sus habilidades al derrotar consecutivamente a tres grupos de bandidos que intentaron invadirnos en menos de una semana, pero dejando grandes destrozos a su paso. El consejo del pueblo y mi persona nos vimos forzados a cobrar a los jóvenes haciéndolos trabajar para beneficio del pueblo._

_Fue un gran error haber mantenido a los extranjeros a nuestro lado. Sus continuas riñas, tanto entre ellos como con otros jóvenes del pueblo, no hacían sino acrecentar nuestros problemas. El acabose fue el último encuentro que tuvo uno de los jóvenes con el nieto de uno de los miembros del consejo, ambos causando un gran destrozo en la plaza central. Mi persona se ha visto en una encrucijada, no deseo dañar a los jóvenes, puesto que les he tomado cierto cariño, mal que me pese, pero debo tomar en cuenta los mandatos del consejo que no desean que los jóvenes permanezcan más tiempo en la aldea. Buscando una solución a este problema me encontré con las noticias de que vuestra aldea se encuentra recuperándose de un terrible ataque y necesitan más que nunca personal capacitado por lo que me he atrevido a enviarle a este grupo problemático, aunque de gran talento._

_Sepa que, de aceptar mi oferta, se le compensará con un lote más que aceptable de nuestros mejores productos como agradecimiento y una suma considerable de dinero. Esperaré vuestra respuesta con ansia aunque, si me permite la osadía de aconsejarle, podría prescindir de cualquiera de los cuatro jóvenes como mensajero, sus pertenencias serán enviadas en la brevedad posible._

_Con mis mejores deseos y agradecimientos._

_Endo Hiromu_

_Señor Feudal de Chai_

-----

Al terminar de leer en voz alta la carta, Tsunade observó complacida a los cuatro frente a ella quienes, a su vez, la miraban con diferentes expresiones que iban desde la estupefacción por parte de la mujer y el hombre del cigarro, escepticismo de parte de un hombre de traje verde y anchas cejas y a un simple encogimiento de hombros del hombre de la máscara. Bajo otras circunstancias seguro que la Hokage habría respondido con una no muy amable misiva al Señor Feudal por meterla en sus problemas y enviado de regreso a su grupo problema, pero, cómo no, la mujer había cedido a la promesa de una cuantiosa compensación y mano de obra gratis.

"Kakashi… Quiero que te encargues de esos chicos…" Pidió Tsunade al hombre de la máscara.

"¿Que… me encargue de ellos?" Cuestionó Kakashi extrañado.

"Si, quiero que pongas a prueba sus habilidades, que los entrenes si es necesario, necesito saber que clase de misiones son capaces de realizar porque es más que obvio que no son unos simples Gennins, parecen demasiado mayores para eso, exceptuando el niño…" Fue ordenando la Sannin con expresión seria. "En otras palabras, Kakashi, son tus nuevos estudiantes…" Reinó el silencio absoluto. "Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, tienen una nueva misión…" Siguió explicando Tsunade.

En la mente de Hatake Kakashi sólo daba vueltas una frase: _son tus nuevos estudiantes_. Si había entendido bien esos chicos eran cuatro, cosa extraña puesto que los estudiantes se asignaban en grupos de tres, habían causado un gran revuelo en el Pueblo de Chai, en el País del Té, y ahora se los cargaban a Konoha con un montón de excusas falsas y ahora se los cargaban a él. Con todo, la expresión del sensei, al menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver, no cambiaba un ápice, ni siquiera parecía molestarle sino más bien parecía curioso.

-----

Afuera de la oficina esperaban tres de los cuatro miembros del Grupo Problema. Mori estaba de pie apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados intentado pensar en una forma suave de explicarle los acontecimientos a Kazuma cuando se reunieran mientras Daisuke intentaba reanimar a Minako, que estaba recostada en una banca aún inconsciente, abanicándola inocentemente con su mano.

Desde su arribo al País de Té se habían enfrentado a muchas complicaciones, pero esperaban que su presencia pasara desapercibida al menos para las aldeas principales del País del Fuego y del Viento, estaba claro que habían fallado miserablemente en ambas ya que si una se enteraba al final la otra acabaría enterándose también, era imperioso no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero ahí estaban, echados del único lugar que conocían y su última esperanza de volver a su hogar, aunque después de mes y medio no quedaba mucha. El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, prácticamente habían pagado por deshacerse de ellos y eso era lo más humillante.

"Tsk… Me siento vendida…" Se escuchó la voz de Minako que ahora estaba sentada, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, y expresión de querer matar algo.

A Mori casi le da un ataque al verla tan fresca cuando unos segundos antes estaba inconsciente, a veces era una bendición que la chica se recuperara tan rápido en cambio en otras ocasiones, como esa, era imperioso que mejor no se enterara de nada… pero qué se le iba a hacer.

"Deja de mirarme así. No voy a hacer nada…" Dijo la joven al ver como el mayor la miraba desconfiadamente. "… de momento…" Agregó en voz baja imaginando la forma más larga y dolorosa de matar a Kazuma.

Daisuke miraba a uno y otro como en un partido de tenis para finalmente cansarse y sentarse junto a su amiga dando un suspiro de resignación. Nuevamente sus vidas daban otro giro de 450 grados sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, porque escapar de Konoha no era una opción, seguramente la anciana los enviaría a buscar y los traería arrastrando de vuelta a la aldea, y ni hablar de volver al País del Té… Sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias estar en esa Aldea Oculta podría ser lo mejor que les podía haber pasado desde su arribo a aquel lugar.

"Ejem…"

Los tres, que estaban mirando al suelo o al techo, en el caso de Mori, se sobresaltaron y miraron al frente encontrándose a la Hokage y Kakashi mirándolos, los otros tres maestros unos pasos más atrás haciendo tiempo antes de irse a sus respectivas misiones.

"Godaime." Dijeron los dos mayores poniéndose en pie.

"Obachan." Dijo Daisuke imitándolos.

A la mujer casi le da un ataque al escuchar al niño llamándola así de nuevo, era como tener a Naruto y sus tonterías de regreso.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Los chicos tragaron saliva y Minako le tapó la boca al niño para evitar que siguiera metiendo la pata.

"Etto… No le haga caso, jajaja." La joven rió nerviosamente retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Tsk… Si que son problemáticos…" Murmuró Mori con cara de circunstancias.

Los cinco adultos enarcaron una ceja. Eso les sonaba demasiado familiar. El pelinegro notó su metedura de pata dándose patadas mentalmente.

"Disculpe, ¿cuándo podemos ver a Kazuma?" Preguntó la joven de la trenza. _"Para matarlo lo más pronto posible…"_ pensó.

"Eso venía a decirles." Contestó Tsunade mirándolos molesta. "Shizune los acompañará al hospital por su amigo y les dirá dónde pueden quedarse. Los quiero a todos mañana aquí mismo para comenzar con su entrenamiento."

"¡¿Nuestro qué?!" Preguntaron al unísono.

"¡¿Tienen que gritar por todo?!" Les regañó la mujer. "A partir de hoy son shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato y por lo tanto debo conocer su nivel. Serán supervisados por Hatake Kakashi."

El aludido hizo una seña a modo de saludo y parecía que iba decir algo cuando:

"¡¿Qué?!" Volvieron a gritar los tres al unísono.

"¡¿Por ese sujeto?!" Gritó Mori señalando al hombre no dando crédito a sus oídos.

"¡Genial!" Gritaron Mina y Daisuke sin poder evitarlo.

"¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?!" La Hokage estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Los tres chicos parecieron encogerse. "Largo de aquí… Shizune, por favor…" Ordenó la mujer llevándose un dedo a la sien, tenía mucho trabajo por delante y en lugar de hacerlo estaba ocupándose de un grupo de niños problemáticos, ya empezaba a preguntarse si valdrían la pena las compensaciones…

"Hai, Tsunade-sama… Vengan conmigo." Pidió la ayudante de la Hokage.

El equipo no se hizo del rogar y siguió a la joven mujer antes de que Tsunade cambiara de opinión y los pusiera de patitas en la calle.

-----

**Hospital de Konoha**

Kazuma miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente, hacía rato que había despertado sintiéndose algo mejor, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, el encuentro con Uchiha Itachi lo había hecho recordar ciertas cosas que había decidido dejar en el pasado. No se los había dicho a sus amigos, pero él dudaba mucho de que pudieran regresar a su lugar de origen y se había resignado a vivir en la Aldea Chai, claro que tampoco era una desgracia total pues tenían de consolación el tener unas nuevas vidas malditamente interesantes. Sonrió con suficiencia, debía concentrarse en eso y nada más sino se desmoronaría ante la impotencia de verse lejos de su hogar…

"¡KAZUMA!"

Gritó una voz dulcemente desde la entrada del hospital. El rubio se irguió bruscamente, espantado por lo que ese grito significaba, le esperaba una buena de parte de su amiga, aunque maldito fuera si tenía idea de por qué. Ahí estaba la otra razón por la cual no se había desmoronado aún… pero eso no lo aceptaría ni ante él mismo.

"Señorita, por favor, esto es un hospital." Pidió la secretaria que estaba tras un escritorio a la joven castaña de larga trenza que tenía ambas manos sobre el mueble con cara de querer matar algo.

"¡Quiero ver a Kazuma!" Exigió la joven ignorando la norma.

"¿Quién?"

"El chico que trajeron esta mañana." Se adelantó Shizune mientras Mina era sostenida por sus amigos.

"Oh, claro… Habitación 206, segundo piso." Dijo la secretaria después de consultar unas notas.

"Chicos…" La ayudante de la Hokage se giró para hablar con el grupo encontrándose con que estos ya no estaban.

La puerta de la habitación de Kazuma se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una muy enfadada Minako. La chica alzó el brazo dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en medio de toda la cara a su querido amigo, ya iba a mitad de la habitación cuando llegaron Mori y Daisuke. El mayor logró sujetarla y, aplicándole una llave, logró mantenerla quieta.

"¡Mina, estate quieta!" Le ordenó apretando el agarre alrededor del cuello de la chica. Kazuma no sabía dentro de que agujero esconderse.

"¡Claro que no!¡Voy a matarlo!" La castaña no dejaba de agitar loa brazos y piernas tratando de contrarrestar la gran fuerza bruta de su amigo.

"¡¿Y qué demonios hice ahora si se puede saber?!" Le interrogó el rubio no muy amablemente bajándose de la cama de un salto.

"¡Que por tú estúpida pelea con el hijo del anciano mayor nos echaron de la aldea!"

"… Minako, me sorprende lo delicada que puedes llegar a ser…" Dijo Mori sarcásticamente viendo como Kazuma se había quedado de piedra.

Daisuke suspiró resignadamente.

"… Tres…" Comenzó a contar el niño. "Dos…" Kazuma abrió la boca. "Uno…"

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!"

En su oficina, Tsunade estaba llevándose un vaso de sake a la boca cuando se escuchó el grito del cuarto miembro del grupo, asustándola y tirándose el sake encima.

"Tsk… Mocosos… No llevan un maldito día en esta aldea y ya me tienen harta…" Dijo en voz baja con la vena de su sien palpitando peligrosamente.

-----

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Umi: Como me quiero ir a mi casa no me alargaré mucho esta vez. Sasuke, has algo útil (Busca entre un montón de papeles) y da los agradecimientos por los reviews.**

**Sasuke: Pero si solo es uno... (Mirada asesina de Umi) Gulp, ya me callo... Bueno muchas gracias a *-_shinofan_-* por su review y a todos los ke leen y de todas formas no dejan review.**

**Umi: Muchas gracias gente n.n Valen mil!!!**

**Shikamaru: Tsk... Sonaste como Luisa...**

**Umi: Lo se :S... Que miedo, bueno los veré en el siguiente capítulo que espero poder terminar mas pronto n.n Bye, bye!!!!... Por cierto, alguien sabe porke la pagina no me deja poner ningún texto centrado??? o.o tuve ke dejar el titulo a la izquierda despues de intentar mil veces ponerlo al centro ¬¬**


End file.
